


Love Me Tender(izer)

by rvbawsome



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Apologies, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, No Beta, None of this non-apology bullshit, Prostate Massage, Trying to be a normal healthy couple, Zoro fucks up and makes up for it, unrealistic recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: Zoro knows his own body, he knows his limits, the cook is over-reacting.Who cares if he almost died?





	Love Me Tender(izer)

**Author's Note:**

> This....was supposed to be a short hurt/comfort. It turned out to be 7 fucking pages. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this old song and dance! No beta, mistakes are mine!
> 
> Feel free to follow me at rvbawsome.tumblr.com~!

The cook was over-reacting. Again.

“Let me just have one.” Zoro, for the millionth time, reached for the bottle that Sanji was keeping just out of his reach. “For fucks sake cook one bottle won’t even affect me!” The fucking blond knew how Zoro could drink; had watched him countless times down bottle after bottle and still be stone cold sober. Refusing him a drink just because of a few damn scratches was completely ridiculous.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.” Sanji quickly maneuvered around the swordsman’s grabbing hands with the grace of someone who routinely had to avoid a glutton with a black hole for a stomach. “You almost fucking died out there, you shit-head! And even IF Chopper hadn’t told me to give you no alcohol what so fucking ever, I still wouldn’t be giving you any because you scared me half to death you piece of absolute shit.”

His eyes couldn’t roll harder at the absurdity that was the chef. Yes, he did almost die and - yes - that was probably a little unsettling; but at the end of everything Zoro was still alive and kicking, or at least wiggling his shin in an attempt to kick. “Well, it’s over isn’t it? ‘M here, and I’m thirsty; hand over the booze Curley.”

It was impossible for Zoro to admit out loud that in his current state Sanji could definitely kick his ass from one side of the grand line to the other, but as he watched the chef deftly dodge each attempted grab for the alcohol he was quickly reminded just why the blond was included in their monster trio. Never once did his legs come up to strike Zoro away, he just simply moved around the swordsman in a way so fluid it would make water jealous.

One such movement had him tripping into the cabinets where he took the chance to pause and catch his breath. 

Shit. He had to catch his breath. Maybe he was more hurt than he thought…

A loud pop snatched Zoro back into the present and drew his eyes to where Sanji was letting the alcohol slosh out into the sink and down the drain - a pit settled in the swordsman’s stomach as their eyes met and all he found was a cold, hard stare. He felt a wave of nausea threatening to choke away any words that tried to press forward; alcohol might not be food, but Sanji had a deep hatred for wasting anything unnecessarily. To see him just outright pour something down the drain…

He was used to Sanji running hot - screaming, yelling, kicking; this though, this cold fury, was something he had not prepared for. 

And it was at that point Zoro knew he had lost this battle.

The empty bottle clattered in the sink as Sanji put his hand to rest on the counter. “...are you done? Because I'm done.” Ice seemed to drip from the calmly spoken words and Zoro could swear the temperature in the kitchen had plummeted as a shiver crawled up his spine - his skin prickling with goosebumps.

Time seemed to slow as Sanji made his way towards the swordsman, his hard-soled shoes a sharp staccato in the heavy air, only brush by him and close the liquor cabinet. “There’s not much I can do to stop you if you really want to have your way, but I hope you respect me enough to at least not force me to do that again.” The chef didn’t spare him a glance as he grabbed a tray of drinks meant for everyone else and stepped towards the door. “But then again, you don’t seem to be respecting anything of what I’m feeling right now, are you?”

It was a low blow - a desperate jab from a wounded animal - but that didn’t stop it from hurting, especially when Zoro knew it held truth. Try as he might to convince himself that he was fine, his body held no such reservations and was more truthful in the amount of damage he had taken.

Enough to where Sanji could tell he was full of shit.

Zoro eyed the cabinet once more before turning away with a groan - he really fucked up and now he needed to make it right.

~~~~~~

He knew talking to the cook while the sun was up was out of the question - especially when anytime he tried approaching Sanji, the blond pointedly avoided him or blew him off with one worded answers. Halfway through the day, and after his second dismissal, Zoro decided to let him have his space and waited until the crew had gone to bed before trying once again.

After all, he didn't want to push Sanji’s boundaries to where he’d start screaming at him; that was counterintuitive when he was desperately trying to apologize for being a shit-head.

When Zoro made his way into the galley he wasn't surprised to see the chef prepping things around the kitchen for tomorrow's breakfast rush; he was surprised though by the still steaming cup of tea that was sitting on the table as if he was expected and felt amazed, if not a little creeped out, by the way Sanji could predict him.

“Is it safe to assume that's for me?” Zoro sat himself in the seat that was chosen for him but kept his hands off the cup until Sanji gave confirmation it was his - the swordsman’s knuckles still ached from the time when he had the bad luck to try and swipe something meant for the women while Sanji was in possession of a wooden spoon. For someone who fought primarily with his feet, the chef had some mean thwacking power when it came to keeping people’s hands off his creations. Probably came from all that whisking shit he did. Or masturbating. 

The blond let out an affirmative hum while still bustling about the kitchen - not exactly giving his full attention to Zoro just yet, but also not ignoring him like he had been earlier. 

Being given the go-ahead, he cradled the cup with both hands and breathed in the sweet earthy aroma while warmth seeped through his fingers. Relaxation spread through his body at the first taste of slightly bitter tea, a sore ache blooming where his muscles had been knotted tight, and Zoro came to the realization that Sanji knew more about his unconscious thoughts than he did. 

Or maybe it was more like Sanji actually listened to those thoughts instead of pushing them down like the swordsman did - body hurts; ignore it, pain is temporary. We’re probably dying; yeah that happens. Please let me rest for just a fucking second; no. While he was ignoring the warning signs his body gave, Sanji was noting each one and responding in turn. No wonder he was pissed as fuck.

“I did inventory today.” The cook’s voice rose over the running faucet where he was washing his hands. The handle squeaked as Sanji turned the water off and dried his hands before sauntering over to the table, his posture relaxed. “I appreciate that you listened. I like that wine - I would have been pissed if I had to waste it.” For more than one reason.

Zoro slowly drained the tea and watched the chef move to rest his hip on the back of his chair. “I don't know if it would be redundant, but I'm sorry for worrying you. And making you pour out that shitty wine because I was being stubborn.” A gentle hand came to smooth over his hair and he leaned into it.

“Redundant? Marimo’s vocabulary is growing I see, maybe soon we can move you up to four syllable words!” Sanji playfully drummed his fingertips over the swordsman’s forehead to pull a snort from him; and despite the teasing his message was clear - apology accepted. The blond pulled away to take the empty cup and dispose of it in the sink before turning back. “Ready for bed?”

Zoro gave a curt nod and followed after his lover to their makeshift room which doubled as extra storage. It was a cozy room, if you didn't mind waking up to bags of rice and flour and could tolerate the smell of burlap, but it served its purpose. It was private enough to fuck and clean enough to sleep, with an added bonus that the way Sanji had set up things meant if someone did burst in all they'd see was a pile of supplies.

The sheets were cool as they collapsed into the mattress and slightly smelled of Sanji - though the chef would say it smelled more of Zoro and his ‘nasty sweat stink’. He felt the blond’s knees tuck behind his as the other man quickly curled around him, an arm going to rope around the swordsman’s waist and pull his rear end flush to Sanji’s hips. 

A tingle of want barely teased at the base of his cock when Sanji’s lips brushed over his shoulder in a mock kiss. It could be ignored at this point without any discomfort, but he needed to know where this was going since he was pretty sure if the blond thought he wasn't up for drinking he wasn't up for sex, and he's rather not have to go to sleep half hard.

“Ah, do you…?” His hips rocked backwards to rub against his lover only to be stopped by a firm, but gentle, touch on his hip.

“I don't want you pushing yourself.” Sanji's voice was soft as he drew circles around on the skin beneath his thumb. “I wasn't exaggerating when I said you almost died, Zoro. Your heart actually stopped. I had to fucking do compressions on you while Chopper was pumping you full of shit to restart it.”

The hand on his hip trembled as Sanji spoke, no doubt responding to the memory that was replaying in the blond’s mind. “...I almost lost you this time.”

Zoro quickly turned to face his lover and pulled him into a bruising kiss - not caring that their teeth clicked together as he pressed his tongue deep into the chef’s mouth. He wanted to erase that memory, to prove he was alive and here and currently tonsil deep just to show he was alright.

“I'm sorry.” He peppered kisses along Sanji’s face and wound himself around his warm body. “I'm so sorry to put you through that.” Zoro felt the blond shudder before attacking his neck and leaving pink marks along the swordsman’s skin. What was a small twinge of arousal quickly turned into a constant low throb of need that settled around his cock and thighs, his hips twitched. “Cook…”

“I'm not fucking you. The farthest I'm willing to go is hands.” A finger flicked over Zoro’s right nipple and rolled it until it stood stiff.

“What about sucking each other off?” He moaned softly while pressing into the touch, pleasure starting to trickle from wherever the chef touched him. “Wanna feel you in my mouth. Let me taste you.”

Zoro smirked feeling the chef pause - then shiver. “I...really need to not let you talk me into these things. We really shouldn't.”

The swordsman ground his stiffening cock against the muscled thigh and licked a path up Sanji’s neck to suckle at his earlobe. “We can go slow, you don't have to choke me on your dick. You can even do all the thrusting if you want.” He chuckled at the soft moan that spilled out from his lover's mouth and was pushed off as the blond rolled onto his back - giving him access to press kisses from his collar bone to his navel. “I’ll listen to you if I start misbehaving.”

“And we’ve hit four syllables.” 

“You really wanna sass me when I’m within biting distance of your dick?” Zoro didn’t bother sparing the other a glance as his lips grazed over the cook’s semi-hard cock before pulling the whole thing into his mouth. At this stage of arousal - when it wasn’t fully hard - he was able to take the entire shaft into his mouth and press his nose to his lover’s pubic area without gagging on anything, and if he had to say it was his favorite part of getting the cook revved up.

The weight of it on his tongue, the fullness that stretched his lips, feeling every twitch and throb as it grew bigger and bigger; it was bliss. Zoro brought a hand up to cradle the sac that hung just under his chin and massaged it in time with every suck he gave to the slowly growing shaft. A broken moan came from above and sent a wicked heat burning through the swordsman’s loins as he ground his nose against the nest of curls at the base of the blond’s cock, the scent of his lover’s musk filling his nose and knocking the heat up a few more notches. 

It wasn’t long before Sanji swelled large enough to poke the back of his throat and forced Zoro to pull off. “Having fun up there?” 

The chef’s expression was a wreck, his face a bright pink and hair askew like he had just been fucked. “If you turn around I can give you an idea.” There was a roughness to Sanji’s voice, one that only came about when the cook was desperately turned on, and it caused a shiver of delight to make its way through the swordsman’s body. How could he say no when he was asked so nicely?

They ended up face to crotch on their sides - Sanji insisting it would be easier on his body instead of the ol’ top and bottom - and continued where the other left off. 

Sanji, being the shit that he was, teased his cock with short licks that made it jump and twitch for more before taking it in fully for a few strokes only to go back to licking. “A-ah, come on-Nh!” A whine was wrenched out of the back of his throat as the blond’s tongue dipped under his foreskin and dragged across the sensitive cockhead. “Don’t - don’t tease me..” In retaliation, Zoro let his cheek drag over the overheated flesh of his lover’s prick and pressed his lips over its frenulum - his tongue just barely peeking out to stroke over the sensitive spot.

It caused the cook’s hips to jerk forward, bumping and smearing precum along Zoro’s chin. “Fuck-! Like you’re one to talk!” A burning wave of pleasure struck through the swordsman’s body as Sanji’s slick hand - fuck, when did he grab lube - came to fist his cock; each upward stroke ended in a twist around the sensitized glans and pulled a howl out of the green-headed man. “How’s that for not teasing anymore?” 

Their game quickly came to an end as the desperation to cum steadily began to rise and banter took a backseat as their mouths found a better purpose; the slick sounds of sucking only broken by a whimper or moan while their bodies writhed together. Too soon the swordsman could feel the tale-tell pressure starting to build in his pelvis - the cook really wasn’t playing around anymore.

He tried pulling off to warn the blond of his imminent eruption, the throbbing at the base of his cock pushing past the point of no return, but it was at this moment that Sanji decided to dig his tongue into his slit and let it writhe around. The only thing that escaped his throat was a choked cry as his balls spasmed and cum pumped out onto a waiting tongue while wave after wave of pleasure pulsed through him.

As the wicked throbs of pleasure slowly faded the world gradually came back into the swordsman’s focus - or more specifically, Sanji’s incredibly hard dick came back into focus. All in all, not a bad thing to come back to after riding the wonderful waves of euphoria. Zoro smirked, watching the blond’s hips shift impatiently while he ran his hand affectionately over a hair covered thigh. 

“Sorry - tried to warn you.” He placed a sucking kiss to the tip of the cock in front of him when he heard a snort come from the other end of the bed and pressed his hand between Sanji’s thighs - his fingers coming to rest just behind the chef’s testicles to tease his entrance. The lube was tossed down to rest between them - a silent signal to give Zoro the go ahead - and quickly snatched up to coat his fingers before they returned to circle around the twitching hole. 

Zoro relished the keening whimper that filled the air as he sunk his finger deep to press on the blond’s prostate while also sucking a good amount of dick into his mouth. He knew this wasn’t going to last long; the cock in his mouth was already jumping and swelling while Sanji wailed into the mattress, his hands scrabbling at the swordsman’s thighs in an attempt to ground himself as pleasure threatened to overflow. The cook’s hips squirmed, not knowing whether to rock back on the finger thrusting inside him or push forward into Zoro’s hot throat as his orgasm started to crest. 

Ultimately, the decision was taken from him as the swordsman’s finger pressed down viciously on his prostate. Sanji’s body jerked, a silent scream stuck in his chest as Zoro’s finger rhythmically ground into the sensitive gland and coaxed out every last drop of semen before his body collapsed. 

For a while, only the sound of panting could be heard as they recovered from their high. Zoro turned to be face to face with the chef before letting himself be pulled into an embrace as Sanji rolled onto his back. 

The soft brush of fingers stroking through his hair along with the constant comforting pulse of a heartbeat instantly made Zoro melt on Sanji’s chest; each stroke across his scalp seemed to brush away more and more of the tension that had settled in his body. His arms curled tighter around the chef’s waist as he arched into the gentle touches and nuzzled the warm skin beneath his lips. “Mm..”

“Feel good?” The cook’s voice came out low and filled the room like smoke that came from his mouth. Sanji’s hand paused in its stroking motions to come and brush a finger along the outer shell of the swordsman’s ear, his earrings clinking softly as the touch brought out a pleasurable shiver. 

Zoro nodded slowly, savoring the way his cheek pressed against his lover’s firm muscles. “Ev’ry thing you do feels good. Must be that love shit we keep hearing ‘bout.” He grunted as his head was jostled at the sudden onset of chuckles that came from the cook and brought a hand up to steady himself from the movement. “Oi.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Another bout of chuckles came but Sanji had returned his hand to Zoro’s hair, effectively keeping him in place as his giggles died down. “My grassy goblin is funny tonight.”

He grunted, pointedly ignoring the goblin comment, and nuzzled closer as sleep started to pull at his consciousness. “...I am sorry about earlier. I’ll do better to take care of myself.” 

Sanji’s chest rose and fell in a sigh. “It’s not that - I was more upset by the fact that you didn’t seem to care that you almost died. Like it didn’t matter that we had to go through a hellish fucking moment of imagining what we were going to do without you.” Lethargy was thick in the chef’s voice as the movement of his hand slowed. “But...I forgive you. Idiot.”

Zoro smiled against his lover’s chest and nodded as sleep started to take them both. They’d have more to talk about in the morning but for now, the conversation was put on hold. “Love you too, shit-cook.”


End file.
